Jodie Fields
| birth_place = Toowoomba, Australia | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Wicket-keeper/Batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 18 February | testdebutyear = 2006 | testdebutagainst = India women | lasttestdate = 13 July | lasttestyear = 2009 | lasttestagainst = England women | odidebutdate = 25 February | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = India women | lastodidate = 7 July | lastodiyear = 2009 | lastodiagainst = England women | club1 = Queensland | year1 = 2000 – present | columns = 3 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 191 | bat avg1 = 95.50 | 100s/50s1 = 1/0 | top score1 = 139 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 6/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 54 | runs2 = 922 | bat avg2 = 28.81 | 100s/50s2 = 0/4 | top score2 = 64* | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 37/10 | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 31 | runs3 = 189 | bat avg3 = 27 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 37 not out | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 8/8 | date = 1 January | year = 2010 | source = http://content-uk.cricinfo.com/australia/content/player/53665.html Cricinfo }} 'Jodie Maree Fields ' (née Purves) is the current Australian Women's cricket captain. She is a wicket-keeper and a right-handed batsman. Born in Toowoomba, Fields has come a long way in her cricketing career. She grew up in Queensland playing boy’s and men’s cricket at school before playing women’s cricket at University. She made her debut for her state team the Queensland Fire in 2000 and has captained the side since the beginning of the 2008-09 season. Her international debut for Australia came in a Test against India in Adelaide in February 2006. She was appointed captain of the Commonwealth Bank Southern Stars in 2009, replacing the renown Karen Rolton. In doing so she became the first Queensland woman to captain Australia. Her first game as captain of the Australian national women’s side was a T20I against England in Derby on 25 June 2009. In her first Test match as captain against England in July 2009, she made her maiden Test century with a captain’s knock of 139, rescuing her team which had slumped to 5-28. The match was eventually drawn after rain on the last day. It hasn’t all been smooth sailing for Fields. She tore her hamstring off the bone while batting in a domestic match. In a cruel twist of fate, she slipped on wet concrete while putting her car in for a re-service while recovering from the injury, with the goal of returning for the 2010 ICC Women’s World Twenty20. She was forced to watch the Aussies go on the win the tournament from the couch, which only spurred her on to her courageous comeback in January 2011. Fields captained the Commonwealth Bank Southern Stars to a second successive ICC Women’s World Twenty20 title in 2012 in Sri Lanka, defying to odds to defeat the raging hot favourites England in the final. She led the side to the ICC Women’s World Cup in India less than six months later in February 2013. Fields holds a Bachelor of Science degree from the University of Queensland. External links *Profile from Queensland Fire *Profile Cricket Australia Category:Australian cricketers Category:Australian women cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1984 birthsCategory:Living people